Fight For The Top: SchoolClan
by Ms Amber
Summary: Frostedpaw. The newbie who attends SchoolClan for the very first time. Meeting the new bully that wants nothing more than to sink her claws into Frostedpaw's fur. A story of humour, friendship, and rivalry. Rated T for swearing and violence. Please R&R!


**Fight For The Top: SchoolClan  
**_**by: **__SuperCherry_

...

**PoX's Note: **Please, please, PLEASE forgive me! iSleep isn't a good name! It's not my fault! Well... it is, because I changed it, but... seriously! Just when I played TalesRunner I thought of two names which would be good; AmberWood and SuperCherry. Initially I was going to do SuPeRcHeRrY because that's what my name on TalesRunner is. I actually made three accounts; AmberWood, killuo and SuPeRcHeRrY. But I abandoned SuPeRcHeRrY and now play AmberWood and killuo.

Yes, I finally did it. I made the story that you all are waiting for! Please enjoy this story, and thank you to all those who submitted their cats in the SchoolClan's Create A Cat! If I make a mistake in names or descriptions... sorry, because I'm really tired right now, but feel like writing a story.

I've also changed a bit of the cats' descriptions, so if there is something that is not correct... I changed it. Anyways, back to the point, here's the story. And I hope that it's really awesome!

...

**Chapter One:**** Meeting The Bully**

...

**Main Characters:**

_**Friends**_**  
Frostedpaw - **Snowy white she-cat with grey paws and silver stripes and ear-tips with a black tail-tip **(Learner for fighting)**  
**Hucklepaw - **Handsome mocha furred tom with soft but hard honeydew eyes **(Learner for every subject)  
Cloverpaw - **Pretty light brown and white dappled she-cat with bright topaz with a turquoise tint around the pupil eyes **(Learner for every subject)****  
Dewpaw - **Pretty silvery-blue she-cat with pale silver markings and beautiful medium deep blue like a stream or river** (Learner for every subject)**

_**Enemies**_**  
Shimmerpaw - **Beautiful golden she-cat with sleek fur and a slender body and has pretty aquamarine eyes and a pink nose **(Learner for every subject) ****  
Violetpaw - **Deep fluffy black she-cat with indigo eyes **(Learner for every subject)  
Metalpaw - **Brown tom with streaks of crimson and grey with a white chest and muzzle and golden but cloudy eyes **(Learner for fighting) ****  
Foxpaw - **Golden-brown tom with amber eyes **(Learner for hunting)**

_**Friends/Enemies**_**  
Gingerpaw - **Ginger she-cat with white paws and undercoat and dark blue eyes **(Learner for caring for elders)****  
Echopaw - **Silver tabby she-cat with black ears, chest, tail and paws and turquoise eyes **(Learner for every subject)  
Blizzardpaw - **Snowy white she-cat with grey paws and silver stripes and ear-tips with a black tail-tip **(Learner for fighting)**

**Other Characters:**

**Cougarstar – **Tall light brown she-cat with amber eyes **(Principal)  
Rainstripe – **Grey she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes **(Co-Principal) ****  
Coalstrike – **Light grey she-cat with streaks of darker grey, white paws and darker grey ears and amber eyes **(Mentor)  
Rowanpaw – **Long, deep cherry-red fur that turns golden in heavy sunlight, has snow-white paws, muzzle and tips of ears and tail, eyes are usually a tranquil silver color, but can change colour **(Partner)**

...

**Disclaimer:**** (said by Frostedpaw)  
****Frostedpaw:**SuperCherry does not own Warriors**.  
****SuperCherry:**Get that right**.**

...

_RING! RING! RING!_

Frostedpaw sighed. It was her first day of school at SchoolClan, and she wasn't enjoying it. The only friends that came to SchoolClan at the same time as her were Hucklepaw and Cloverpaw. But they were learning every subject. Frostedpaw was learning how to fight.

As she made her way over to a building that read "Training" – where Frostedpaw guessed was where they were to learn fighting – Frostedpaw caught sight of a black tom staring at her in the distance.

She felt pretty embarrassed until she noticed that he was staring at her with confused eyes, and Frostedpaw suspected that he needed help with something.

She padded over to him. "Umm... do you need any help?" she asked.

"Do you know where the fighting classes are?" he asked. "I was about to ask one of the mentors when suddenly the bell rang and they left in a hurry..."

"I'm also a learner for fighting too!" Frostedpaw exclaimed. So that meant that this tom was also new to this school! "I, umm... I think it's in this building." She nodded over to the building that she was going to go to. Then she glanced back at the black tom. "What's your name?"

"I'm Oakpaw," the tom replied. "Nice to meet you."

"That's a cool name," Frostedpaw commented. "I'm called Frostedpaw."

"Hello, Frostedpaw," Oakpaw answered. "Well... we'd best be going now, or else our mentor... or mentors," he added, "will get us and we're busted on our first day here."

Frostedpaw purred with amusement. Perhaps not being in the same class as Hucklepaw and Cloverpaw wasn't that bad. At least this Oakpaw was very nice to her. They padded into the "Training" building and saw a group of cats lined up together. "I think they're also learning fighting as well," Frostedpaw mewed to Oakpaw.

Oakpaw replied, "Let's go and ask."

The two cats padded over to the cats and Frostedpaw asked an orange she-cat that looked friendly, "A-are you part of the... fighting class?"

The orange cat shook her head. "We're learning hunting," she meowed in reply. "If you're looking for all the learners of fighting, they're on the third level of this building. My mother Rainstripe's the Co-Principal here, so that's why I know," she added, a bit of pride to her voice.

Oakpaw nodded. "Well, thanks for your help, umm... umm..."

"Foxpaw," the orange she-cat mewed in amusement. "Well... if you have any questions that you want answered, don't hesitate to ask me. Although most of the cats here are very nice to tell you, anyway. Oh, and don't forget about the teachers, or mentors. They'll also tell you to."

"We should be going now..." Frostedpaw meowed awkwardly. Looking at the clock she realised that they were five minutes late. She hoped her mentor didn't mind.

"Oh, yes!" Foxpaw mewed. "Hurry up!"

Oakpaw and Frostedpaw quickly climbed up the stairs***** and saw their class sitting down around a few larger cats. Frostedpaw quickly mewed, "Sorry, we're late!"

What Frostedpaw was really happy about was that her older sister, Fernshadow, was there. Fernshadow was a mentor for fighting and according to her students' comments, she was a very nice cat and everyone wanted her as their teacher. But Frostedpaw knew that Fernshadow couldn't be Frostedpaw's mentor, because the Principal wouldn't allow it.

"Don't worry," a light grey she-cat mewed. "Usually the new ones are always late."

"Dancingshadows!" Fernshadow meowed. "Don't embarrass them!"

"Would you mind introducing yourselves to everyone?" a black tom with green eyes asked.

"Just say your name, your likes and dislikes as well as your best friends in this school... if you have any," Dancingshadows added.

"I don't mind at all," Frostedpaw answered. "Umm... hi. I'm Frostedpaw, and I like... fighting, obviously."

"Well, that's obvious!" a brown tom snapped at her.

"Metalpaw!" the black tom hissed. "If you continue on like this, I'll give you marks of ZERO on your report, and you don't want that, do you?"

"Well, she should know that everyone here likes fighting, anyway," Metalpaw mewed back. "Then why are we even here in the first place?"

"Continue on," Dancingshadows meowed to Frostedpaw. "Ignore Crowstrike and Metalpaw. They always argue. Especially when Metalpaw makes rude remarks to all the other learners." She glared at Metalpaw. "You need to learn to keep your mouth shut when you're supposed to, Metalpaw. Now apologise to Frostedpaw or I'll tell the Principal, Cougarstar."

"S-sorry," Metalpaw stammered to Frostedpaw. Everyone was afraid of the Principal, according to Hucklepaw and Cloverpaw. Cougarstar was always nice towards the learners who were willing to learn and show respect towards the mentors, but if you misbehaved, then you were dead... literally.

"About yourself, Frostedpaw," Crowstrike said.

"Oh, yes!" Frostedpaw meowed. "Umm... like I said, fighting is my favourite thing, but I also like hanging out with my friends Hucklepaw and Cloverpaw as well as... umm... making new friends."

"And your dislikes?" Fernshadow asked. Frostedpaw's sister already knew her dislikes.

"I am especially scared of heights," Frostedpaw replied. "And I don't like cats that are really mean to me."

"Is that all?" Dancingshadows asked.

"Yes," Frostedpaw replied.

"And what about her friend here?" the smoky black tom with amber eyes asked, glancing at Oakpaw.

Oakpaw was slightly embarrassed. "I'm Oakpaw," he meowed. "And I like eating squirrel. My dislikes are... uhh, actually, I don't think I don't like anything..."

"Oh, really?" the light grey she-cat with amber eyes mewed. "OK, then... now we'll introduce ourselves. I'm Coalstrike. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Fernshadow, obviously," Fernshadow said. "And this she-cat next to me is Dancingshadows."

"Hi!" Dancingshadows squeaked.

The black tom who was arguing with Metalpaw stepped up. "I'm Crowstrike," he meowed. "And that's Scarshadow." He flicked his tail at the smoky black tom with amber eyes.

"Should we introduce the learners as well?" Coalstrike asked.

"Obviously," Scarshadow replied.

"Learners, stand up," Dancingshadows mewed. "Now, one by one, introduce yourselves to Oakpaw and Frostedpaw."

They all lined up horizontally and then they started greeting the two apprentices. Soon Frostedpaw got to know all her classmates; Stormpaw, Metalpaw, Rowanpaw, Blizzardpaw, Yewpaw, Venompaw, Icepaw and Rabbitpaw. Some like Stormpaw were pretty nice, but others like Metalpaw just didn't seem to want to introduce themselves to Frostedpaw and Oakpaw.

"Now," Fernshadow announced, "we're going to split each other up. One mentor has two learners to teach. That mentor will be your permanent teacher."

"There are four she-cats and six toms," Dancingshadows declared. "We were planning to have one mentor with a she-cat and a tom to teach, but one mentor will have two toms. What a pawful!"

"That's fine," Scarshadow meowed. "Crowstrike's got them."

"We've already got the groups set up," Crowstrike explained.

"Really?" Fernshadow exclaimed. "How come none of you told me?"

"H-hey! I didn't know either!" Dancingshadows meowed.

"Well, we told you to come to the meeting during morning break for the students," Coalstrike meowed. "But you two didn't want to come, so we just sorted out the groups ourselves. Seriously!"

Most of the learners started cracking up. It was funny, though. The mentors were so disorganised!

"Can we just get into our groups?" Venompaw growled. "We're wasting learning time."

"OK," Crowstrike meowed. "The ones who have Fernshadow as their teacher are Metalpaw and Blizzardpaw!"

"Oh, bummer," Metalpaw hissed. "I've got Ms. Bossy as my partner!"

"Watch that tongue of yours," Blizzardpaw snarled back. "I don't want to get bad grades from such a nice teacher because of you!"

"Next are the students who are learning from Dancingshadows!" Coalstrike continued. "That's Oakpaw and Icepaw!"

"Hope you get a good mentor," Oakpaw muttered to Frostedpaw.

"I hope so too," Frostedpaw replied. "Good luck with Dancingshadows!" She watched Oakpaw and Icepaw leave with their new mentor, Dancingshadows. Privately Frostedpaw wished that she got Dancingshadows as her mentor, because she seemed so nice. But it was usually the teacher she didn't want which turned out to be her mentor.

"Scarshadow's students are Frostedpaw and Rowanpaw," Crowstrike added. "And Coalstrike's ones are Stormpaw and Rabbitpaw, leaving Yewpaw and Venompaw with me."

Rowanpaw padded up to Frostedpaw. "Can I just warn you that if you get on Coalstrike's temper, you're dead?" he meowed.

"Umm... oh," Frostedpaw replied. "I really needed that, seriously."

"Hurry up!" Coalstrike called from where she was. The two learners quickly ran up to their new mentor and followed her until they entered a classroom which read, 'Training Room.'

Sitting down, Coalstrike meowed, "If you are a really good fighter, you can train in the Training Area. This is because that's where cats who are not part of SchoolClan can watch the best fighters train in the Training Area. That way we can prove that SchoolClan is a good school."

Frostedpaw mewed, "Who are our best fighters?"

"Fernshadow's class," Coalstrike replied. "Both Metalpaw and Blizzardpaw concentrate very hard in getting a score of 100% in their reports, which is how they are the best students in the Fighting Classes. So if you want to show off in front of the other cats, you two need to work very hard, just like them."

Both Frostedpaw and Rowanpaw nodded seriously.

"Excellent," Coalstrike purred. "Now, we'll start with how to dodge attacks." She glanced at Rowanpaw. "Stand up," she commanded.

Rowanpaw stood up.

"Now, attack me," she ordered.

"Just like that?" Rowanpaw asked. "Like, there's no certain move?"

"Just like that," Coalstrike answered. "Anyway you like, as long as it's a move that you've learnt before."

Rowanpaw nodded and leaped at Coalstrike. Coalstrike quickly leaped backwards, and so Rowanpaw landed on the ground. "Keep going!" she yowled. Rowanpaw quickly crouched in a weird position, swishing his tail slowly. He was so close to the ground.

Frostedpaw wondered what he was doing. She'd never seen a move like this before.

Even Coalstrike was surprised. "What kind of a move is that? Another of Scarshadow's random moves?"

"Umm... well, yes," Rowanpaw replied, embarrassed. "I saw Scarshadow do it once when he was showing off in front of Crowstrike."

Coalstrike sighed. "That's just like Scarshadow," she meowed. "He's always trying to prove himself –" She quickly jumped away when Rowanpaw stopped crouching and shot towards her "- in front of Crowstrike," she finished. "That move wasn't that bad, although you are really close to the floor. That way you move slower and it's a great advantage for the one you're fighting. But good job anyway."

Rowanpaw stood up and meowed, "Scarshadow did it quite easily, so I thought that I could try it."

Their mentor nodded. Frostedpaw was then ordered to try as well. She decided to first off run towards Coalstrike and then if Coalstrike does jump out of the way, she would leap on top of her immediately and try to pin her down. But that was going to be hard, seeing how strong Coalstrike looked.

"You ready?" Coalstrike asked. Frostedpaw nodded and bolted off toward her mentor. Coalstrike did exactly as she predicted, and so Frostedpaw jumped into the air and chose a spot where she thought Coalstrike was going to jump at, except Coalstrike leaped the OTHER way.

Frostedpaw landed on the floor, just like what Rowanpaw did.

"That was pretty smart," Coalstrike commented. "But if you go too fast you can't really control yourself quite well."

Frostedpaw was panting very, very hard when the fighting lesson had finished, ready for morning break. "You two have done very well," Coalstrike announced. "I'll see you again after morning break!" she led the two learners off into the 'hang-out' area, where all the learners had fun with each other until the morning break ended.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Well, have fun until the next fighting lesson!" Coalstrike called, and she returned back to the building, leaving Rowanpaw and Frostedpaw in the hang-out area.

"I'm going to look for Blizzardpaw," Rowanpaw meowed. "Do you want to come with me? Then we can all search for your two friends."

"OK," Frostedpaw mewed in reply. They both headed towards a small sandy area. Blizzardpaw was already there. She had two she-cats with her.

"Hello," Blizzardpaw meowed when the two had reached the sandy area. "Made friends with one of the new students?" she added to her sibling, Rowanpaw.

"Well, we're partners, so what do you expect?" Rowanpaw flashed back. He turned to Frostedpaw. "Blizzardpaw only had one friend at first, but it seems that she made another. Although I don't know why Blizzardpaw has friends in the first place. She's pretty fierce and mean."

"Shut up!" Blizzardpaw snapped. "I'm not mean! Gingerpaw said so!"

The silver she-cat padded up to Frostedpaw. "Do you know Oakpaw?" she asked.

"Yes," Frostedpaw answered. "He's also new to this school. Why?"

"I'm his sister," the silver she-cat replied. "I'm called Echopaw."

"How'd you make friends with Echopaw?" Rowanpaw asked Blizzardpaw.

Blizzardpaw replied, "Gingerpaw met her before the bell rang. She was lost and couldn't find her classroom, so Gingerpaw helped her, and so Echopaw's with us now."

"Frostedpaw!"

The white she-cat immediately knew that voice. "Cloverpaw!" she cried, turning around to see her friends.

"A touching reunion," Blizzardpaw muttered.

"Umm... who's that with you?" Frostedpaw asked, flicking her tail towards the silver-blue she-cat that was hiding behind Hucklepaw.

"That's Dewpaw," Hucklepaw replied. "We made friends with her while training. We were supposed to have ten cats who were learning all the subjects, but with us in it, there were twelve. Shimmerpaw didn't like it, so she started complaining to the teachers."

"How'd the teachers split it up?" Rowanpaw asked.

"Well, there were two groups of three and the rest were groups of two," Cloverpaw answered.

"Handling three students must be pretty tough," Blizzardpaw commented.

"Who are they?" Dewpaw asked.

"Oh, right! I forgot to introduce you guys to these cats," Frostedpaw meowed. "Umm... well, Rowanpaw here is my partner in fighting, and this is Blizzardpaw. She's also learning fighting. Uhh, and her friends – which I do not know very well – are Gingerpaw and Echopaw."

"... hi," Hucklepaw said.

"Hi," Gingerpaw replied.

"Why are you all so shy all of a sudden?" Blizzardpaw snapped. "You should all learn to be more social. Say something like, 'Hi! How are you? I'm great!' Is it that hard?"

"See?" Rowanpaw murmured. "I don't understand why Blizzardpaw's got friends. I guess it's from her 'beauty'."

"Oh..." Frostedpaw answered. "Doesn't she have toms chasing after her?"

"Obviously!" Gingerpaw exclaimed. "Except she dumps them all! I don't know why she does that! I never ever had a single tom chasing after me!"

"Yes, you did," Blizzardpaw replied. "Remember that guy who asked you out?"

"Huh?" Gingerpaw mewed.

"I forgot his name... the one who left this school ages ago," Blizzardpaw explained.

"Umm... oh! What? HIM?"

"Yeah. So you DID have someone chasing after you, but you dumped him too."

"I know, but he was UGLY! And all the toms that like you are so CUTE, but you don't like them! How about you go and make up with one of the ones that you just dumped? Umm... like –" Gingerpaw got cut off when she saw a two cats approaching them. "Uh-oh..." she muttered, and Blizzardpaw glared at the ones who were approaching them.

"So who's the new one that got Metalpaw in trouble?" the golden-brown she-cat asked angrily. "Metalpaw, come here."

Frostedpaw knew she was going to get into trouble. She saw Metalpaw come out of the group of cats.

Metalpaw glared at Frostedpaw. "Her," he replied.

Blizzardpaw stepped up. "What's the matter with getting into trouble, Metalkit?" she sneered. "Are you embarrassed?"

The golden-browns she-cat snarled, "One more word and I'll tear you apart, Blizzardpaw."

"Just because you're so popular doesn't mean you have the right to overpower everybody, Shimmerpaw!" Dewpaw snapped. "What are you? Ms. Control-The-School? Give me a break!"

Frostedpaw gulped. Dewpaw was seriously going to get into the most trouble.

Shimmerpaw glared at Dewpaw. "I still have to settle a score with you," she hissed.

"Why? I studied hard, so it's not surprising I'm getting higher marks than you!" Dewpaw retorted.

Hucklepaw stepped forward. "If all you want to do is argue all morning break," he growled, "then how about you leave right now?"

Shimmerpaw stiffened with anger. "Fine, but if I ever hear another complain from Metalpaw, you're dead, OK, Frostedpaw?"

Frostedpaw decided to be brave, just like the others. "It's Metalkit who won't keep his mouth shut. Next time he's going to complain to you that the weather's too hot for him!" Blizzardpaw started cracking up, and soon Dewpaw was blowing out puffs of air, trying to stop herself from laughing.

Cloverpaw started to act. "Waah!" she cried mockingly. "Shimmerpaw, it's too hot! I'm burning! Help me! Help me!"

"SHUT UP!" Metalpaw snapped. "Do you want me to tell Cougarstar?"

"Like she's going to listen to the complainer of the school," Blizzardpaw snorted.

Shimmerpaw sighed. "I can't stand Blizzardpaw's rubbish talk," she meowed to Metalpaw. "Let's just go and spend the rest of our morning break with Violetpaw and Foxpaw. They're more fun to hang out with." Metalpaw nodded and the two cats left.

"What's their issue?" Frostedpaw asked. "Just because he got into trouble doesn't mean –"

"Frostedpaw," Blizzardpaw meowed seriously. "Try not to get yourself into trouble with them again. This is serious. You could get yourself killed for this."

...

***The stairs are quite small, small enough for a cat to climb up without any help.**

...

**PoX's Note: **Sorry if that was too long! I just got carried away with the story, and the next thing you know, the story's controlling me! Was that interesting? I loved the part when Fernshadow and Dancingshadows didn't know that the other three had the groups sorted out! That's what I like. What did you guys like?

I tried to mention the cats a lot but then I realised that I was typing too many words, so I kind of mentioned as many as I could in this chapter. But more will be mentioned in the future chapters, so don't worry. You're submitted cat will still be mentioned. No issues.

Well, please review on the story! I'll update ASAP, because right now, school is starting, so updating will be quite a lot of work. And if you have read Warriors With A Twist, I'll update on that one soon as well! I was too busy with my other stories that I my promise that I would be updating my stories weekly was a LIE! WAAH! Someone, help me with this!

...

**Extras:**** (said by Frostedpaw)  
****Frostedpaw:**W-wait... why am I saying the Extras?**  
****SuperCherry:**Because you're the main character! You're the star of the show! Now think of something to amuse our fellow readers!**  
****Frostedpaw:**Umm... I know! Let's say a joke!  
**SuperCherry:**Totally awesome! What is it?  
**Frostedpaw:**How much does it cost for a pirate to get his ears pierced?  
**SuperCherry: **What?  
**Frostedpaw:**A buccaneer! Hahaha!**  
****SuperCherry:**Umm... oh.  
**Frostedpaw:**So you're saying my joke wasn't funny?  
**SuperCherry:**No, what I was saying is that I don't even get the joke.  
**Frostedpaw:***face palms* Gee...


End file.
